


Better Than Chocolate

by Sxymami0909



Series: The Justice League Chronicles [1]
Category: Smallville, Tower Prep
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ian and Mia’s three year old daughter is left to her own devices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate

Ian stood in the elevator, a light sheen of sweat covering his naked chest as he rolled his neck from side to side. He pulled the ear buds from his ears as he rested against the railing in the elevator. His morning run had been cut short by a phone call from Oliver. The older man wanted to let him know that plans had changed and he and Chloe were going to be able to make it out to Star City for Brianna’s birthday third birthday, which was today.

He and Mia had decided to wait to have her party until next weekend since the team was in the middle of a mission, but now that Oliver and Chloe were coming to town he needed to wake his girlfriend up so they could throw something together.

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Ian stepped out, wrapping the ear buds to his iPod around his neck as he moved into the apartment. He tilted his wrist glancing at his watched and sighed when he saw it wasn’t even seven thirty in the morning yet. Ian was just about to pass the kitchen on his way to the bedroom when he noticed the refrigerator open and paused.

He frowned glancing around the hallway before changing his trajectory and heading into the kitchen. The apartment was quiet and when he got to the other side of the counter he closed the refrigerator door and glanced around for a minute. Ian turned and he lost his footing, his sneaker slipping on something against the tile.

His hand shot out grasping the kitchen island seconds before his foot slipped preventing his fall, his Preflex ability catching the impending fall before he even knew what was happening. Ian glanced down and his brows furrowed when he saw a small trail of what looked like melted chocolate on the floor.

He arched an eyebrow as he released the counter and walked next to the trail following it out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He paused at his bedroom door and sighed as he cautiously pushed the half open door until it was fully open. The sight in front of him made his mouth fall open. Sitting on his and Mia’s bed was their three-year-old daughter a tub of chocolate ice cream on her lap, her hand in her mouth.

He tilted his head and caught sight of his girlfriend fast asleep in the bed next to Brianna, chocolate not only covered his daughter almost from head to toe, but it was all over the bed, sheets and he was pretty sure it was in Mia’s hair as well. He bit the bottom of his lip to keep from laughing knowing that probably wouldn’t be a good move.

Ian took a few steps into the room right as his daughter glanced up a bright smile on her face. “Daddy!” She squealed causing Mia to groan, stir, and then eventually shift on the bed.

Ian’s eyes widened as he saw her getting ready to turn onto her back. “Mia no don’t-” His words were abruptly cut off as his girlfriend laid back on the melted ice cream.

Mia’s eyes shot open at the feel of the cold liquid against her skin. “What the--” She sat up her hands going to her back and coming back full of chocolate. There was a soft giggle next to her and she slowly turned her head only to see her daughter covered in chocolate. Her mouth dropped open and Brianna reach out sticking her ice cream covered fingers into Mia’s open mouth.

“Mommy eat tocolate.” She said gleefully and Ian couldn’t help the snort of laughter that left his throat. Mia’s eyes turned to slits as she looked at her boyfriend before turning to face her daughter. She gently took the three year olds hand out of her mouth and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before taking a deep breath. “Brianna Mari, what are you doing?” She asked her tone stern.

“Eatin’ tocolate ice creams,” She said while shoving another melting fist full into her mouth. Ian chuckled and Mia turned her gaze back to her boyfriend. “What exactly were you doing when our daughter thought ice cream in bed would be a good idea?” She asked as she felt herself starting to get sticky from the melting ice cream.

Ian pointed to himself. “I was on my morning run and in my defense I woke you up before I left and told you I’d be back in forty minutes.” He told her while cocking his head to the side, humor on his face. “I think the question you should be asking is how in the world did you sleep through her waking up, getting ice cream and then bringing it into bed with you?” He said highly amused at the situation.

Mia glare at Ian. “Oh, I wonder why I could possibly be tired,” She said sarcastically, “It wasn’t like I was kept up more than half the night, by someone’s overactive libido and for once it’s not mine.” She said with a huff.

Ian grinned. “I was getting you back for all the nights you tried to kill me with sex,” He said while moving towards the closet.

Brianna watched her parent’s eyes wide as she giggled. “SEX!” She chirped while clapping her hands and sending bits of chocolate flying everywhere. Mia groaned and shook her head. “Look at what you did,” She said with a sigh, not that she was actually mad. Every once in a while they both said things around Brianna that she wound up repeating. She had even called Oliver old once, which he’d been oh so thrilled about. 

Ian winced and glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry,” He said as he glanced at his daughter and girlfriend both covered in chocolate. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Brianna held out her hand. “Daddy want tocolate?” She asked with a bright smile.

Mia smirked and arched an eyebrow at Ian. “Yeah Daddy, come have some chocolate.”

Ian hesitated. He saw the spark of mischief in his girlfriend’s eyes and that couldn’t mean anything good, but Brianna was waving her hand at him enthusiastically and he couldn’t say no to the grin on her face. He pulled off his iPod, tossed it on the dresser and moved forward towards the bed. He bent over slightly opening his mouth so Brianna could put her chocolate covered hand in his mouth when all of a sudden something cold slapped against his chest.

He blinked and glanced down right as Mia’s hand was sliding down his chest. His mouth dropped open in shock and she grinned while pulling a chocolate covered finger in her mouth. “Mm, tasty.” She said before laughing lightly.

Brianna squealed again as she slapped her hands on her Father’s chest putting more chocolate there. Mia’s laughter grew louder as Ian pursed his lips. “That’s it,” He said and before his girlfriend could say anything he was sticking his hand in the practically empty container of ice cream and tossing some at her.

Mia let out an indignant noise and all hell broke loose as she tugged him onto the bed and enlisted Brianna’s help in covering him with ice cream. Five minutes later the three of them lay in a pile of rumpled sheets and chocolate. Brianna was happily sitting on Ian licking the chocolate off her fingers. “Daddy I sticky.” She said while wiping her wet fingers on her nightgown, which only served to put more ice cream on her hands.

Ian nodded. So was he. “Yeah, I can see that kid. You know what you need?” He asked while tapping his daughter’s nose lightly. “A bath,” He told her.

Brianna’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No bath!” She yelled before climbing off Ian and dropping to the ground. Mia opened her mouth, but their daughter was already running out of the room as she chanted ‘No bath’ in loud words throwing in short screams every so often. Mia sighed and dropped her head to the bed scrunching her nose when she felt her arms sticking to the bed.

“She’s going to get chocolate all over the apartment.” She told him matter-of-factly glad that they had decided not to have a party today.

Ian nodded as he ran a finger down Mia’s arm, lifting it to his lip and eating the ice cream off of it. “Probably,” He said pausing for a minute. “We need to change these sheets…I’ll grab the rugrat you’ll take care of the bedroom?” He asked lightly.

Mia nodded and turned onto her side so she was facing Ian. “She’s such a little trouble maker,” Mia grumbled good naturedly.

Ian chuckled as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. “Just like her Mother,” He teased lightly. He held her gaze, his expression softening. “Have I mentioned how much I love you today?” He asked softly.

Mia’s expression softened even as she rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek. “You’re such a sap,” She said casually while leaning in to press a quick kiss against his lips. She pulled back a minute later, breaking the kiss and Ian grinned.

“A sap that you love,” He teased his thumb caressing her cheek lightly.

Mia sent half a smile his way, “Guilty.” She whispered as she covered his mouth with hers again. She deepened the kiss, coaxing his mouth open as she slid her tongue inside the taste of chocolate filling her senses. She pulled back when air became an issue and grinned. “Mm, better than chocolate.” She joked.

Ian wrapped an arm around her. “You bet your ass I am.” He said while running his hand down her back as silence filled the room. “Oh, I meant to tell you. The reason I came back from my run early is because Oliver and Chloe are coming out here for Brianna birthday, he said they’d be here by noon.”

Mia groaned, “Crap…but there’s chocolate everywhere.” She whined. Ian chuckled and nodded as he pulled away from his girlfriend and got up. “Also true, come on get up. I’ll wrangle up the monster.” He said as he winked.

She watched him heading towards the door, “Ian,” she called out to him making him pause. He turned and arched a curious eyebrow in her direction. Mia smiled sheepishly. “I love you.” She said her chest warming slightly. There had been a time where those three little words were terrifying for her to say, but now she said them whenever she could to the people who mattered most to her.

Ian’s expression warmed as he took her in, hair matted with chocolate ice cream as she sat up in bed. “I love you too, Mia.” He sent her one last smile before disappearing through the doorway leaving Mia to contemplate how she’d gotten so incredibly lucky.


End file.
